Total Drama Final Destination
by Mr. Man in the corner
Summary: After nearly escaping death, 12 teenagers will have to relive the moment of death as it comes back for them. Will any of them live? Find out in TDFD. Also going to start working on the 2 story for this. If you have any request on the 2nd story PM me.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I agree to join you?" A blond hair woman in what looks like her 30's said as she slipped on a ski boot. "You are the one that wanted to join us; we didn't ask you, Blainley." A littler and younger boy with brown hair said as the boy next to him laughed. "Noah's right. You insisted on coming with us for 'supervision'." The other boy laughed. "Give her a break Cody," a tan boy with black hair said as he put his arm around a girl with crimson red hair. "She needs to get away from the madness of TD. So do all of us." He laughed as he started to put on his pairs of skis. "Your right Mike, we all needs a break from Chris." Cody said as he stood up trying to get his balance. He immediately fell on his butt. The man next to him was African American with now white hair. "Now that is Sha-funny." He laughed as another African American woman reached her hand out to help Cody up. "Thanks Leshawna." Cody smiled as he turned to the African American man. "You could have helped us Lighting." Lighting pondered for a moment. "Oh Sha-well." He said as he started to walk off. He past another couple that was walking in. "There is my sister and her boyfriend." Leshawna said as she walked over to the black haired girl with some green hair within the black and a tall black haired man. "Hey Leshawna, hope you don't mind that Trent will join us on this trip." She said. "Gwen, what have I told you, the more, the merrier." Leshawna said.

"So who else is here?" Trent asked as Leshawna looked around the room. "Mike and Zoey are over by the skis, Lighting and Jo are lifting some weights, Noah and Cody are getting there poles, and Blainley is on her way over here." As Leshawna finished that sentence, Blainley walked over. "Where are the others?" She asked. "Others?" Trent responded. "Yeah, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Owen should be here soon." Then there came a THUD noise from the stairs. Trent, Gwen, Blainley, and Leshawna turned to look at a large man and a skinny orange haired woman who fallen down the steps.

"That was great Big-O." the woman said as she helped the man up. "Air!" Someone from under the man said as Gwen walked over to them. "Nice to see you guys, and that Ezekiel is still breathing." She laughed as she helped the man under Owen up. Mike walked over to them. "Are we ready to go?" He asked as all but Trent nodded. "Let me use the bathroom first." He said as he walked over to the restrooms.

In the bathroom, Trent turned on the facet and waited to see the stream rise. He splashed his face with the water and looked at the mirror. The steam started to make out words on the mirror, with closer speculation, Trent could read, Death will come. "Must be something a kid wrote on the mirror." Trent said as he turned to facet off and headed out to the others.

Everyone had there ski gear on, warm clothes, skis, poles, and goggles. "No helmets?" Ezekiel asked as Jo laughed. "Helmets are for people who can't ski." She then went out to the ski lift. Everyone soon followed.

It was a nice cold day at the ski resort that they were at. Nice crowd, not too much, not too little people. Everyone skied till they met up again. "Who wants to go to the Sha-top?!" Lighting cheered as he got in line for the lift. "Let's go Big-O!" Izzy cheered as they got in line after Lighting. "You want to Mike?" Zoey asked. "If you want to." They then followed behind Izzy and Owen. "Let's go Noah." Cody said as they went into the line. "Do I have to stay in the same line as you?" Jo asked as Blainley went next to her in line. "Hate to say it, but looks like it." Blainley said as Ezekiel and Leshawna got behind them. "First time on a black diamond?" She asked him. "Yes, this will be really fun!" Ezekiel cheered. "Let's make this interesting," Izzy yelled to the group. "First to put there rail down gives up $5 to everyone." She said as everyone nodded their head.

Gwen smiled and started to make a snow ball. "Hey Trent," Trent looked over to see a snow ball flying into his face. "Got you." She laughed as they got in line. Lighting got on the lift as the guy next to him sneezed. "Sha-ew." Lighting said as he got on the chair and then the others started to get on. Lighting up front, then Izzy and Owen, then Mike and Zoey, after them was Cody and Noah, then Jo and Blainley, Ezekiel and Leshawna, then last was Trent and Gwen.

About half way up on the lift, the chairs stopped. "What's happening?" Zoey said as Mike looked around them. They could see the top of the mountain. The little hut where the guide was looked empty. "What is going on?" Cody screamed toward them. "I don't know. No one seems to be at the hut." Mike hollered back.

**At the hut**

The guide that was controlling the lift went off to use the restroom, the electrical circuit that was in the hut started to catch fire.

**With the others**

The whole hut was now on fire, the chairs started to swing back and forth. "What's happening?!" Ezekiel screamed as they all felt the chairs drop little. "I don't know what is happening, but Lighting is getting, Sha-off." With that Lighting jumped off the chair and landed on the ground. On his feet. The impact was so great that his bones went through his legs and into his head, killing him instantly.

"OH MY GOD!" Owen screamed as he leaned back, while leaning back caused them to rock forward a lot to where they both, Izzy and Owen, fell off to their deaths.

Zoey screamed as Mike held her tight. "I'm scared." She said as their cart shock and fell off the wire and hit to the side of the mountain. A piece of their cart flew off and went into the back of Cody's head. "Cody!" Noah screamed as another rock was given to the chairs, this rock made his poles fly out of his hands, Noah grabbed them and then the chairs rocked forward. The poles penetrated through his throat.

"I'm getting out of here!" Jo screamed as she jumped from the chair to the pole with a latter. When she grabbed on to it, her feet slipped and she fell onto an already fallen chair, breaking her back.

Blainley got up from her chair and tossed her skis off. She was about to try to jump for the latter when a gust of wind kicked up and her hair got caught in the wires. "AHHHHH!" She screamed in bloody horror as her hair got more tangled in the wire, Blainley's skin started to rip down the middle as her whole face ripped into two.

Leshawna looked around to see everyone dying. She turned and jumped from her chair to the one behind her as the chair that she and Ezekiel were on flew around and hit another pole. Killing him as soon as he hit it.

The chair that was behind Leshawna and Ezekiel had Trent and Gwen in it. As soon as Leshawna jumped, they grabbed her arms. She was dangling trying to get up. "Please, please, don't let me die." Leshawna pleaded as the wire from the other side of the lift snapped and flew over to the other side. The wire then went through Leshawna, cutting her into two. Gwen and Trent screamed as they dropped the upper half of Leshawna. Then the final shake happened. Trent grabbed on to Gwen as their chair started to fall. "I love you." Trent whispered into Gwen's ear as their chair hit the ground.

A snowball hit Trent in the face. "Got you." Gwen smiled as Trent looked around to see everyone in the line. The person next to Lighting sneezed. "Sha-ew." Lighting said as he was about to get in his chair. "STOP!" Trent screamed as he took off his skis and ran over to the front of the line. "Don't get on the lift! You're going to die!." Everyone looked at him. "Trent, are you feeling alright?" Leshawna said as he turned to her. "You, you get sliced in half by the wire." Trent said as Leshawna looked at him, shocked.

"Please, don't go. I don't want any of you guys to die." He said as the guide at the lift grabbed him. "Kid, you're going to be kicked out." He said as he started to drag him away. "DON'T GET ON THE LIFT! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO." Trent screamed as everyone looked at each other.

"Do we get on?" Cody asked. "I'm not, I need to check on Trent." Gwen said as she walked towards the resort. "That got me freaked out, yo. This was supposed to be my first black diamond. I think I could wait to go after a while." Ezekiel said as he walked to the resort. "Trent seemed pretty serious. I'm not getting on." Leshawna said as she followed Gwen and Ezekiel. "I'm a terrible skier, I didn't even want to go the diamond." Noah said as he followed the others. "If Noah isn't going, neither am I." Cody said as he left. "That was some creepy Sha-crap. Lighting ain't going neither." Lighting said as he left the group. "This is a good excuse to not be in the same lift chair as Blainley." Jo said as she left. "Well, Owen, let's go get some food." Izzy said as she and Owen left. "Yeah, I would go, but it is safer in numbers." Blainley said as she left Mike and Zoey at the lift. "Let's not go." Mike said as Zoey nodded and they started to head back. "Meet me there, I'm going to get Trent's skis." Mike said as he went back to the lift.

Mike got to the lift as he saw Trent's skis at the front. He got over to them as he picked them up. "Got them." He said as the lift swung and he was swept on. Mike tried to get off but the bar fell down and got stuck as the lift started to go up.

Zoey got back with the others. "Where's Mike?" Gwen asked as they all looked to the lift. They saw the unthinkable. The lift broke, just like how Trent predicted, the only difference was, only one of them was on the lift. "MIKE!" Zoey screamed as they saw Mike die in front of them on the lift.

**One Week Later**

"We are gathered to mourn the loss of Mike Smith." The preacher said as the other 12 people from the lift accident were in black and watched as they slowly let Mike into the ground. Everyone soon began to leave, leaving Trent, Gwen, and Zoey behind. Trent looked over at Zoey; he soon walked over to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Mike. It was my fault that he went back to the lift. To get my skis, if I didn't leave them, he would still be alive." Trent said as he stared at the ground. "It's not your fault." Zoey said. "He went back to the lift on his own free will. You did save all of the others that were supposed to die. You're still a hero to the others." Zoey smiled as she, Trent, and Gwen left the grave site.

**End of chapter 1. What do you guys think of this story? Who do you want to live? How should the others die? Who will die? Will Trent be able to save them all again? Find out in my next chapter of TDFD.**

**Alive: **Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Jo, Noah, Cody, Zoey, Owen, Izzy, and Lighting

**Dead:** Mike

**Read my other stories.**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week after the skiing accident. Everyone was going on with their lives. Jo and Lighting usually lift weights together in the school gym. Gwen and Noah went to reading everything that they could get their hands on. Owen would always eat. He was about twice the size that he used to be. Izzy, well she is still Izzy. Blainley would go shopping and lately has been taking Zoey with her. Leshawna, Cody, and Ezekiel would hang out at the local malt shop with Owen, yet they didn't eat as much as Owen would. Trent became socially isolated from everyone. No one talked to him and he didn't talk to anyone. He would just repeat the following sentences, "Why, why did I see them all dying? Why couldn't I save Mike? Why is this all happening?" Everyone tried to get him back to the way he was, even Gwen tried. No one could help him.

The images kept repeating in his head, Blainley's face splitting in two, Leshawna being sliced in half, a piece of the chair going through Cody, Owen, Izzy, and Lighting falling to their deaths, Zoey, Mike, and Ezekiel slamming against a pole or mountain, Noah and Jo getting impaled, and Gwen and himself falling together. He remembers the last thing he said to her. I love you. It was true of what he said, he loved her. Yet, Trent wasn't 100% sure that she loved him back. She never said it to him at their final moment. She might love him back, she might not.

The lighting lit up the whole room. Trent looked out the window to see the sight of the storm. "That lighting is really bright." He said to no one but himself. He looked outside until he heard a knocking on his door. "Come in?" He said, not knowing who was at the door. The door opened up to reveal Gwen walking in. "Hey Trent." She said as she sat down on his bed. Trent walked over next to her. "Hey." He responded. "I understand why you're not talking to anyone. You know that all of us, maybe a not a few of them, would listen to you. You don't have to stay in your room. You can tell me what you saw." Gwen said as she put her hand on his. The thunder rolled in the background as Trent looked to the floor.

"Gwen, do you love me?" He said, not even looking at her. "Of course I do. Why do you even ask?" She questioned him. "Before our deaths on the ski lift, I told you that I loved you, you never responded." Trent responded making Gwen ponder the moment. "I was probably screaming at the time. You know that I love you." Gwen said as she slowly put her lips on Trent's. The kiss lasted a few seconds until they parted. "Do you believe me now?" Gwen smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because, there is another way I can show you." She smiled as they kissed again. This time, it was more intense and they leaned back onto his bed.

**At the high school gym**

Jo and Lighting were staying at the gym lifting weights. Jo was on the machine while Lighting was bench pressing. They weren't there alone. Lighting brought his friend Brick over to work out with them. "98, 99, Sha-100" Lighting said as he put back the weights that weighed a total of over 300. "That was a nice, Sha-warmup." Lighting laughed as he and Brick noticed something. A beautiful girl walked past the entrance of the gym. Brick, being the closes to the door, threw down his weight and chased after that girl. Lighting got up and started to walk to the door. "You Sha-coming Jo?" Lighting asked as she just glared at him. "You know I'm a girl, right?" She asked. "You are one funny Sha-man, Jo." Lighting laughed as he walked to the door. Lighting was using a towel to wipe off the sweat from his face while walking. He didn't see where he was going while he did so.

While walking, he tripped on the weight that Brick dropped and tumbled backwards. As he did so, Jo was lifting at least 400lbs. on the machine. As she lifted up, Lighting's head fell underneath the weight. "Sha-what?" He screamed the weight the Jo had snapped because of the weights that was on the wire. The weight came rushing down and smashed into Lighting's head. Jo, at the time didn't notice it because as Lighting screamed, the thunder rolled. It was too loud for her to hear anything. "Hey Lighting, your brother is pretty loud." Jo joked as she got up. "We need to tell the principal to get better equipment in the weight room. I didn't even get over 450 this time." Jo said as she turned the corner and saw that Lighting's head was smashed underneath the weights. "Oh my god!" Jo screamed as she tumbled backwards, throwing up in the process.

At this time, Brick and his new girlfriend, walked in the gym to see the sight. "What happened?" Brick asked as they looked at Jo. She was too shock to say anything. Brick looked over to his girlfriend, "Call the cops, I will try to calm Jo down." Brick said as he rushed to Jo.

**Back at Trent's**

The clothes scattered on the ground, the now empty box of condoms on the night table, and the shortness of breath between the two love birds indicated that they did have a good time. "So does that prove it?" Gwen asked him as she kissed him again. "I think you said that enough at the 7th or 8th time." Trent laughed as his phone started to ring. It ringed to a song called the Death Song. Trent didn't like the lyrics or the name, yet he really liked the guitar piece with in it.

It took a while for Trent to hear it, because of the thunder. He finally rolled out of bed to answer it. "Hello?" He answered. "Trent, its Brick. Jo told me to call you to get over to the High School gym as fast as you can." Brick said and then hung up.

"Who was it Trent?" Gwen asked as she got out of bed. "It was Brick; he wanted us to go to the gym at the High School. He said that Jo wanted us there." Trent responded as he got his shirt and pants on and walked out the door. Gwen followed.

The drive there was quite. No one said anything until they arrived at the High School. The first thing that Gwen and Trent noticed was that there were police, firemen, and the ambulance there. They got out and walked over to the entrance. Before they walked in the door, a cop stopped them. "No one has permission to go inside." He said as he started to hold back the crowd that gathered at the door.

Trent looked around to see that there was a lot of class mates there, people from TD, people from his classes, and some people he has never talked to before. "Trent! Gwen! There you are." They turned around to see Leshawna walk up with Brick. "It's bad of what's in there." Brick said as they walked over to the side of the building. "What happened?" Gwen asked as they saw that Ezekiel, Blainley, Noah, Cody, Zoey, Owen, and Izzy were there waiting for them.

"That is the million dollar question." Noah said. "Where is Jo? You told me that she wanted us here." Trent said as he looked around for her. "She is talking with the police and being checked by the medic." Brick said. "Police? Medic? What happened?" Ezekiel asked. Brick waited a little bit until they heard yelling from the front of the school.

Everyone ran over to see that the police was pushing people back as they brought a body on a stretcher. There was a sheet over the body. "What happened?" Cody said as everyone walked over to the body. They all stared at it until a police officer walked over. "Please move out of the way." He said as he pushed the group back. "Sir, could you please just tell us what happened?" Zoey asked as the cop hesitated a little bit, and then he brought the others in a group. "It was a freak accident. John 'Lighting' Rhoda died at 8:32 p.m. His head was crushed underneath some weights. The only witness is Jolene Macon. She is talking with another officer; she also appeared to have gone in shock." The officer said as he left the group.

"Lighting's dead." Izzy said as everyone looked down. The storm continued to storm as everyone just stood there. "Is there something that I missed?" Brick asked as everyone looked at him. "Lighting was with us when Mike died." Trent said, avoiding the details about how they were all supposed to die along with Mike. "The other people where the ones that you see here, including Jo."

Brick pondered a moment. "Weird." He said as he left the group. Leaving everyone else behind. "So you guys heard of what happened." Jo asked as she walked to the group. She looked paler then her usual self. "Are you OK?" Zoey asked her, "Better then Lighting." Jo said as she looked away from the group. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Blainley said as she put an arm around Jo. "How about I take you shopping, that got Zoey a little cheered up." Blainley said as she dragged Jo away from the group.

"I'm going to join them, make sure that Jo will get into too much trouble with Blainley." Zoey said as she left the others. Leshawna turned to see the body of Lighting being put into the ambulance, "I will talk with Lighting's family." She said as she and Ezekiel left. "I will join you." Ezekiel said. "Let's go Owen." Izzy said as she and Owen left the others. "I need to go to the library." Noah said as he left Gwen, Cody, and Trent at the school.

Trent was thinking about what happened to Lighting. "You alright Trent?" Cody asked as Trent looked at the two. "I don't think that Lighting's death was an accident." Trent said as Gwen and Cody looked at him. "You think Jo killed him?" Gwen said. "No, she was too shocked about his death. She couldn't have killed her." Cody responded. "Cody's right, Jo didn't kill Lighting." Trent said. "Then who?" Gwen asked. "I don't know, but I fear that the people who were supposed to die on that lift are dying again."

**End of Chapter 2. Lighting's head got smashed by weights, Jo is blaming herself, Trent is starting to understand that death is coming back to kill them. Who will die next? Who will live? Find out in the rest of the story.**

**Alive: **Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Jo, Noah, Cody, Zoey, Owen, and Izzy

**Dead: **Mike, Lighting

**Read my other stories:**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


	3. Chapter 3

Trent lay in his bed with a sheet of paper and a pencil. "It was first Lighting, then who?" Trent thought. "Come on Trent, think. Who died next?" He pondered. "Last was Gwen the Me." Trent stated starting from the last person dead. "Then it was Leshawna, the wire sliced her into two." Trent said as he put her name on the list above Gwen's name. "Ezekiel was also with Leshawna, I think it was him before her." He added Ezekiel's name in front of Leshawna's name. "Then who was it?"

Izzy and Owen were with Jo and Ezekiel walking on a track. Owen was already dying of being out of breath. "Come on Big-O, you want to lose weight?" Izzy said as they went around a curve. "Yeah, but this is getting to hard to lose weight." Owen said. "Hey, yo, man." Ezekiel said, "My father lost all of his weight by getting it sucked out of him." Jo and Izzy looked at him. "Really?" Jo answered. "Yeah he went from 350 to 120." Owen stopped and looked at them. "I'm going to do that; it will be easier than this." He soon left Jo, Izzy, and Ezekiel standing there. When Owen left, Zoey ran up to them. "Jo, hide. Blainley is looking for you again." Zoey said as Jo looked over their shoulders to see Blainley walking over to them.

"Have to run!" Jo said as she ran off in the other direction. Blainley then walked over to the group. "She ran away, didn't she?" Blainley said as Izzy and Zoey shock their heads 'no'. "She went that way." Ezekiel said pointing in a different direction then where Jo ran off to. "Thanks Zeke." Blainley said as she left the group. After a while, Jo ran back to them, "Thanks Zeke, I owe you." She smiled as she picked up a nearby football, "Want to throw some?" Jo asked as Zoey, Ezekiel, and Izzy nodded their heads.

Nearby them was a janitor cleaning the bleachers, "I should've stayed in school." He said as he was cleaning off the spider webs with a broom. Stabbing at the bleachers, harder and hared then the hit before.

Jo tossed the football to Zoey, Zoey tossed it to Izzy, Izzy tossed it to Ezekiel, and then Ezekiel to Jo. They started to throw it harder and farther. "I'm going for the big one!" Izzy screamed as she jumped over the rails and onto the bleachers. Jo grabbed the football and chucked it to the left of Izzy. She ran and dived for the ball; she landed on her back and slid across the bleachers.

The janitor under the bleachers hit the under part as hard as he could, the impact made a piece of the bleacher stick up. Just as Izzy landed. Izzy landed and slid till the metal that stuck up went through the back of her head and stuck out of her mouth. Izzy started to gag when Jo, Ezekiel, and Zoey ran over to her. "IZZY!" Zoey screamed as the janitor from under the bleachers ran over to them. "I'm so going to get fired." He said as Ezekiel's phone started to ring.

**With Trent**

Trent was now in his bedroom with Gwen, Leshawna, and Cody. "Are you sure that this was the order?" Gwen asked as they all looked at the list. "No, I'm not sure if Owen died before Izzy or if Noah died before Cody." Trent said as he pulled up his phone. "Let's call Owen first." Leshawna said as she started to dial Owen's number.

"I'm going to the big one!" Trent heard someone say. "Did you guys hear that?" Trent asked as everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. "What did you hear?" Gwen asked as Trent looked around the room. "It sounded like a girl saying that she is going for the big one." Trent answered as they looked at him.

"Is it supposed to be a clue to who dies next?" Cody asked as everyone looked at him. "Think about it," Cody stated, "You saw that everyone was going to die on the lift and now you heard voices."

"Cody isn't wrong." Leshawna said. "But, what about Lighting? He didn't get any clue about him."

"Not exactly." Gwen added in. "It was lighting all of last night, yet, no rain."

"So that was the hint," Trent said, "But means-" Trent immediately grabbed his phone and dialed Izzy's number, it rang until it went to voicemail. "She is not answering." Trent said as he started to look through his contacts. "Who is with her?" He asked as they all looked at each other. "She should be with Owen and Ezekiel at the High School." Leshawna said as Gwen started to call Owen and Trent was about to call Ezekiel. "Owen's phone went straight to voicemail." Gwen said as Trent got Ezekiel to pick up.

"Ezekiel! Izzy might die soon!" Trent screamed in the phone. "I know," Ezekiel said as he went silent. "What happened?" Trent asked. "Izzy is dead." He slowly responded as the room went silent. "She was next on the list." Trent said. "Where is Owen?" Gwen asked over the phone to Ezekiel. "He left the group, talked about a faster way to lose weight by getting sucked out of him." Ezekiel said as Trent, Leshawna, Gwen, and Cody looked at each other.

"Where did he go?" Trent asked. "To the other side of town." Ezekiel said. "Get everyone together and make sure that they are all safe." Trent said as he hung up the phone. "We need to get to Owen!" Trent said as they all ran out the door.

Everyone jumped in Leshawna's car and they drove to the other side of town. "Let's just hope that we aren't too late." Trent said as they sped down the street.

**With Owen**

"The doctor will see you now." The woman at the front desk said as Owen walked into a room with a chair and what looked like a vacuum. Standing behind the chair was a doctor. "Welcome Mr. Owen. I will be your surgeon for this operation." He smiled as Owen lay on the chair. "I'm going to hook you up first." The doctor then got the cords and tubes in the rights places and then the woman from up front walked in.

"Sir, phone call." She said. "I will be right back Owen." The doctor said as he walked out the door and slammed it shut. The force of the slammed door caused the vacuum that was already in Owen, shift to instead of starting to suck up fat, it started to suck up something else. "Doctor, HELP!' Owen screamed at the top of his lungs.

When the doctor walked to the front of the building, four kids ran in. "Is a man named Owen here?" Trent asked, out of breath, "Yes, why?" The doctor responded. "He might be in terrible danger." Leshawna said as the doctor just looked at him. "Owen is in safe hands, I'm a professional at my job." The doctor said, outraged that the kids thought that Owen would die on his chair. "Then take us to him!" Gwen said. "And hurry." Cody added in as the five of them went to the doctor's office.

They got to the door, the doctor stopped them before he opened the door. "I promise you, Owen is perfectly safe." He then opened the door to get splattered in the face with blood. "OWEN!" Gwen screamed as everyone ran in the room.

The room had Owen's blood covering it, the tube that was inside his body shift positions and instead of the fat that it was supposed to suck out, it sucked out Owen's intestines. His intestines clogged the vacuum to make it explode all over the room. As soon as the doctor opened the door, the vacuum explodes.

"That is another person off the list of people." Trent said as he pulled out the paper that had everyone's name on it. Lighting and Izzy's name were crossed off. Owen's name was freshly crossed. "Who's next?" Cody asked. Everyone looked on the list, this was the order

Trent/ Gwen

Gwen/ Trent

Leshawna

Ezekiel

Blainley

Jo

Noah/ Cody

Cody/ Noah

Zoey

OwenX

IzzyX

LightingX

"This is the order. The X means that they have died." Trent said as Cody took the paper. "Noah's and my name are on there twice. So is yours and Gwen's" Everyone looked at the paper. "That is because Gwen and I died at the same time and I can't remember who died first. You or Noah." Trent responded as Leshawna and Gwen looked at the list. "Looks like next person is Zoey." Gwen said as they looked at each other.

"We need to find her and fast." Leshawna said as everyone got their phones out. "Call everyone. We need to find out where Zoey is." Trent said as he called Jo. Gwen tried to contact Zoey, Cody called Noah, and Leshawna called Blainley.

"Jo is with Ezekiel, Zoey left their group." Trent said. "Zoey isn't answering her phone." Gwen added. "Noah hasn't seen her." Cody stated. "And Blainley said that she might have seen someone that looked like Zoey at the mall. That could be a possibility or she might be at Mike's grave again." Leshawna answered as they looked at each other. "Gwen and I will go to the mall, Leshawna; you and Cody go to the grave site. Keep in contact with everyone. Have everyone meet up with a group. No one should be by themselves." Trent said as they all left to go to their destination to try to find Zoey.

**End of this chapter. Two more died. Zoey is next on the list. Can they find her and save her before it is too late? Can Trent save everyone else that was on the list? If this story does well, then I might do another one, if so, who do you want to see in the sequel? **

**Alive:** Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Jo, Noah, Cody, and Zoey

**Dead: **Mike, Lighting, Izzy, Owen

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


	4. Chapter 4

Leshawna and Cody made it to the graveyard. It was at dead of night. "You have the flashlight?" Cody asked as Leshawna shined it at him. "A simple yes would have worked." Cody said as he looked around trying to get his vision back. "Let's go." Leshawna said as she started to open the gate. "Wait for me." Someone said from behind them.

They turned to see Ezekiel, "What are you doing here?" Cody asked. "Jo went with Trent and Gwen, so I decided to come and join you all." He said as he opened the gate. "Which way is Mike's grave?" He asked as he started to walk north. "It is in the other direction." Cody said as Leshawna shined the flashlight in the other direction. "Well let's go." Ezekiel said as he took lead in the dark. "Let me lead," Leshawna said as she walked past Ezekiel, "I have the light."

Over with Trent and Gwen, they walked into the mall to see the hundreds of people. "There you guys are." Jo said as her and Noah walked over to them. "Do you think that Zoey is somewhere here?" She asked as they all looked at the massive crowd. "I hope so." Gwen said as they started to walk to food stand. "Hey guys!" Blainley said as she found them and walked over. "Found Zoey yet?" She asked. "Not yet, we might need to split up though." Trent responded as they thought of a plan.

"Ok, Blainley, you check this floor, Noah and Jo will check the top floor, and Gwen and I will check the 2nd floor." Trent told them as they went their separate ways. "Remember to keep in contact with each other." Jo said as everyone left.

Leshawna, Cody, and Ezekiel got to Mike's grave to see that no one was there. "A lot of flowers, yet no alive person." Cody said as they started to walk off. Leshawna got her phone out and started to call Trent. "Zoey isn't here. She must be at the mall." Leshawna spoke into the phone. "Ok, I will tell everyone. Try to get over here; it will be better with everyone at one place." Trent responded as he hung up the phone.

"Zoey isn't at the graveyard," Trent told Gwen, "call everyone. Tell them that she is here." Both him and Gwen dialed everyone and told them that Zoey is here. Gwen looked at one side of the mall while Trent looked on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Someone said to Trent as he turned around to see Zoey with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Your next on the list." Trent said as they started to walk to the nearby elevator. Trent got out his phone and sent a group text to everyone.

I found Zoey, east of the mall, 2nd floor.

Trent continued to follow Zoey. "I'm not going to die." She said as they continued to walk. "You are next on the list." I remembered some of the orders of the deaths, you were after Mike." Zoey then whipped back around and put her finger on Trent's chest. "Don't mention his name. What happened to those people were accidents, Izzy's and Lighting's death was an accident." Zoey said as Trent grabbed her hand. "It is not just Lighting and Izzy," Trent said, "Owen is also dead. He died earlier today, a little later then Izzy." Zoey went quiet for a moment, "Still, it was an accident. Not someone trying to kill us."

Zoey started to leave Trent and went to the elevator. "If I was you, I would just forget about all of that," Zoey stated as she pressed the elevator button, she turned to Trent as the door opened. "They died and we lived, that is that." Zoey yelled at him as she took a step backwards.

When Zoey stepped backwards, she fell. The elevator didn't go to the floor that she was on. It stopped on the 3rd floor and the door opened to the emptiness of the elevator shaft. Zoey grabbed the side of the ledge, dropping the flowers into the abyss below. "Help!" Zoey screamed as she tried to pull herself up.

Trent ran over to her and grabbed her arms. "Hold on!" he screamed as he tried to lift her. "Someone help!" He screamed to anyone, no one was near them at the time. "Please, please, I don't want to die." Zoey pleaded as Trent tried to pull her up.

On the upper floor, Jo and Noah were walking to the elevator that Trent and Zoey were at. "Trent said that he found Zoey; let's go to the 2nd floor." Noah said as Jo hit the elevator button. The doors opened up to the elevator and the two walked in. Noah hit the button marked 2. The elevator started to lower to the next floor.

The elevator started to lower, closer and closer. "Please, please pull me up." Zoey continued to plead as the elevator got even closer. Trent continued to try to pull her up, soon another hand grabbed Zoey and with the combined force, they pulled her up, just as the elevator stopped in front of them.

Jo and Noah walked out of the elevator to see three teens looking at them with wide eyes. "What just happened?" Jo asked as Trent helped Zoey up. He looked over to see that the other hand that helped him was Gwen. "The elevator that you guys were on was going to kill Zoey, she would of died if it wasn't for Gwen." Trent said as they all were next to each other. "So who is next?" Noah asked as Trent took out the paper that had everyone's name on it.

Trent/ Gwen

Gwen/ Trent

Leshawna

Ezekiel

Blainley

Jo

Noah/ Cody

Cody/ Noah

Zoey

OwenX

IzzyX

LightingX

Trent then wrote 'saved' next to Zoey's name. "Look like it is either Cody or you." Trent said as he looked over at Noah. "Well this will be exciting." Noah said as Zoey was still trying to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Gwen asked. "Zoey started to cry. "I could have died. If it hasn't been for you, I would have." She curled up into a ball. "Do you believe me now that death is coming back for us one by one?" Trent asked her as she slowly nodded her head. "We need to get everyone together." Gwen told them. "In case one person is in trouble, everyone can help them." Everyone looked at each other.

"Who are we missing?" Jo asked. "Cody, Leshawna, and Ezekiel are on their way here." Trent responded. "So I guess we are missing Blainley." Noah said as they all looked around. "She should be on the first floor." Jo told them. "We need to find her." Gwen said. "Zoey and I will go look for her. She is still a little shoken up."

"Jo and Trent will stay here to protect me." Noah said as Gwen and Zoey left. Trent got phone out and started to call Leshawna. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Leshawna, we saved Zoey, Cody, might be next on the list." Trent said as there was silence on the other side of the phone. "Trent, this is Cody talking, are you sure that I am next?" He asked.

"It might be you or Noah, either which way, we need to protect all of you." Trent said as the phone line ended.

"He hung up." Trent told Jo and Noah. "They will be on their way, let us stay here until they all get here." Jo and Noah nodded as they stood and waited.

**All of that chapter just to save Zoey? Well at least she lived, for now. So will Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Jo, Noah, and Cody live? Or will they all meet a horrific fate like Mike, Lighting, Izzy, and Owen. Find out on the next chapter.**

**Alive**: Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Jo, Noah, Cody, and Zoey

**Dead**: Mike, Lighting, Izzy, Owen

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


	5. Chapter 5

Cody hung up the phone and looked at Leshawna and Ezekiel. "I might be next." He told them as they walked out the graveyard and to Leshawna's car. "Let's get to the mall, and then we can regroup with the others." Leshawna said as she started her car. Ezekiel got in the passenger seat and Cody got in the back middle.

They drove down towards the mall. Going the speed limit they ran into traffic. "What's going on?" Ezekiel asked as they pulled near a construction worker. "We are doing some construction on the overpass over there." He said as he pointed over to a bridge that was over the road. "It is all fine. Just proceed with caution." The worker told them as Leshawna continued to drive.

On the other side of the overpass, some workers were putting metal poles into the back of a truck. "All loaded!" The man in the back screamed as the truck driver started to drive onto the road.

On the other side of town, three men in ski masks shot a guy in uniform and started to drive away in the armor truck. "Drive faster! Before the cops show up!" one man screamed as the driver was hitting about 80 mph. They soon turned to the overpass were they ran straight into the truck with the metal poles. The impact of the collision sent the poles and tires on the truck flying.

Leshawna saw the poles flying at them. "CODY! DUCK!" She screamed as Cody duck under the pole, it flew right over his head and hung out the other side of the car. Cody then lifted his head and looked at the pole. "That was too close. Does this mean I am safe?" As soon as he said that, a tire from the car flew and hit the back of his head, making his eye go through the pole that was hanging out the window. Killing him instantly. "CODY!" Ezekiel screamed as Leshawna struggled to get her phone out.

She dialed Trent's number and waited until he picked up. "Cody is dead. He just died." She said as he hung up the phone.

Trent looked at Jo, "Noah is next, Cody just died." There was a silence until they noticed that Noah was gone. "Where did he go?" Jo screamed as they started to run down to the other side of the mall. "I don't know, I thought that you knew where he was." Trent responded as they heard someone screaming at a nearby store.

They both ran in to see Lindsay and another go pulling at each other like tug of war with a pair of shoes. "It's not Noah, only Lindsay." Trent said as they heard someone behind them. "Pssst, over here." Noah whispered to them behind some shelves. "Noah, there you are. Why did you leave?" Jo asked as her and Trent walked over to him.

"I decided to hide in a location and stay there." Noah said as Jo looked around. "At a sports store? Really?" She asked him. "It was the closes store around here." Noah responded.

Gwen and Zoey were running past the crowds of people trying to find Blainley, "Where could she be?" Gwen asked. "I have no clue." Zoey responded as they continued to search for Blainley.

Ezekiel and Leshawna were not in traffic any more. Leshawna's car got totaled when the poles and tires hit it. They were on the side of the road with the police and hospital workers were putting Cody's dead body on a stretcher. "Haven't I seen you before?" A cop asked Leshawna as he walked over to her. "Yeah, you were at the John Rhoda case." He said as Leshawna and Ezekiel looked at him. "Another one of your friends died?" He asked as he pointed to Cody's body. "You can say that." Ezekiel said. "What is really going on?" The cop asked them.

"Nothing." Leshawna said as she tried to walk away. Her arm was grabbed by the cop. "I'm not letting you two go until you tell me something." He threatened them. "Please we need to get to the mall as fast as we can." Ezekiel pleaded as the cop looked at them. "Why?" He asked. "Some of our friends might die soon." He responded. "That is ridicules." The cop yelled at them. "What are you, psych?" He questioned them as he let Leshawna go.

"No, we were all supposed to die on a ski lift, but a friend of ours warned us about the event. We all got off and now we are all dying in the order of the ski lift." Leshawna said as the cop looked at them. "What do you mean that you guys are supposed to die again?" He asked them as they filled him on what was going on.

Gwen and Zoey were now at the entrance of the mall. "Still no sign of Blainley." Gwen said. "maybe we should split up, gives us more ground." Zoey told her. "Good idea. Just keep in contact with me and or Trent." Gwen said as they left.

"So please, let us go." Leshawna pleaded to the police officer. "Even if I did believe that story, which I don't, you two are witnesses to this killing. You will have to stay here. Plus when you two are 'next to die' us big bad police officers will save you." The officer said as he dragged Ezekiel and Leshawna over to his cop car.

"OK Noah, let's just try to get you with the others." Trent said as Noah looked at him worried. "Are you sure that I am next? What about Cody?" Noah questioned as Jo and Trent looked at each other. "Cody is already dead." Jo told Noah. Noah went silent for a little bit. "Please, I don't want to die." He looked at Trent and Jo. "You two will have to save me." A tear started to roll down his face. "Don't let me die."

Zoey was walking past the crowd. "Where are you heading?" Blainley asked her as she walked over to Zoey. "There you are." Zoey said as she grabbed her cell phone. "What happened?" Blainley asked. "Trent saved me and Gwen and I are looking for you." Zoey answered as they walked to the front of the mall. "Now we need to find Gwen.

Lindsay and the other girl were still fighting in the sport store when they ran into a shelf. The shelf knocked over and hit another one; it started to have a domino effect. One after the other, they started to fall.

Noah, Jo, and Trent were talking when Jo saw the shelves fall. "NOAH! LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she grabbed Noah and threw him to the other side of the store. Trent jumped out of the way as the shelf that they were at fell on Jo's leg. "AHHH." She screamed.

When Jo threw Noah, he slid under another falling shelf. It landed on him with his chest down squished. Noah struggled to get up. He was too weak. He looked at a leaning shelf to see a bowling ball rolling off the shelf. "Oh COME ON!" Noah screamed as the bowling ball fell off the shelf and onto his head. Flatting his head.

Trent got up to see that Noah was dead. He struggled to get the paper out. "Who is next?" He questioned himself as he took out the paper.

Trent/ Gwen

Gwen/ Trent

Leshawna

Ezekiel

Blainley

Jo

Noah/ Cody

Cody/ Noah

Zoey **SAVED**

Owen**X**

Izzy**X**

Lighting**X**

Trent looked at the paper. Lighting was dead, so were Izzy and Owen. Cody and Noah just died. So next was. "JO!" Trent screamed as he looked around for her. He saw her trying to get her foot out from under the shelf.

Trent ran over to her to pull the shelf up. Near them was a pitching machine that fell over to its side, when it fell over, the gage on how fast it throws went from 0 to 9. 9 being around 120 mph. A baseball that was on the shelf started to roll over to the pitching machine.

Jo struggled to get her leg out from under the shelf, the baseball finally rolling to the pitching machine. The ball flew out of the machine and into Jo's face. "JO!" Trent screamed as he saw her lying on the ground with the baseball stuck in the skull.

Trent went silent until his phone started to ring. "Trent, I heard screaming. What happened?" Gwen asked on the other line. "Noah and Jo are dead." Trent said as he started to walk out the store. "I am going to meet you at the front, have you found Blainley?" Trent asked. "Zoey and her are at the front. I am heading over there as we speak." Gwen then hung up the phone and met with Zoey and Blainley at the front.

"Noah and Jo are dead." Zoey looked at her for a moment. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know, Trent should be here soon to tell us." Gwen responded as Trent walked over to them. "Have any of you girls seen Leshawna and Ezekiel?" Trent asked as Zoey took her phone out.

At the police station, Leshawna and Ezekiel were in an interrogation room. Leshawna's phone started to ring. "Hello?" She asked. "Leshawna, where are y'all?" Zoey said. "We are stuck in an integration room." Leshawna responded.

Trent grabbed the phone from Zoey and put it on speaker. "Noah and Jo are dead. We need you two over here." Trent told them as Leshawna put her phone on speaker. "We would if we could. Yet the police think that something is up. We tried to tell them but we can't leave here." She said.

Outside the room that Leshawna and Ezekiel were at, the police officer saw them and barged in the room. "What is going on?" He yelled at them. Leshawna hid the phone from the officer. "Who were you guys talking to?" He demanded. "Ourselves." Ezekiel responded.

"Leshawna, Ezekiel, we are still at the mall. Come over to us." Blainley said over the phone. It was on loud speaker so the cop heard it. "Now we can get some answers." He said as he grabbed his radio. "All patrols head over to the local mall. Look for a couple of teens that fit the description of the pictures that I have sent you." He spoke in the radio.

Leshawna grabbed her phone. "The cops are looking for you 4, run!" The cop then grabbed her phone and hung it up. Trent, Gwen, Blainley, and Zoey looked at each other. "We need to get out of here." They said as they headed for the exit.

**I think this chapter makes up for no one dying in the last one. So Cody died by tire impacted, Noah died by being crushed by shelves, and Jo died by catching a 120mph baseball with her face. That leaves us with 5 people who are left to die. Can they save each other? Or end up like the others. Find out in the next chapter.**

**Alive**: Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, and Zoey

**Dead**: Mike, Lighting, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Noah, Jo

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


	6. Chapter 6

The girls and Trent ran to the entrance of the mall to spot three cops walk over to them. "Hey you kids, STOP!" one of the officers said as they ran off in the other direction. "Were do we go?" Gwen asked Trent, "This way!" They all turned down a sharp left to another hall way. They ran to a split in the path. "Split up!" Trent screamed as he and Zoey ran down one path as Gwen and Blainley ran down the other.

Back at the police station, the interrogation room's door opened with Ezekiel on the other side. "You're glad that I know how to pick locks." He said as he and Leshawna ran out of the police station.

Trent and Zoey ran until they ended up at what looked like storage for a store. They both hid behind some boxes. "Who is next to die?" Zoey asked as Trent grabbed the paper from his pocket.

Trent/ Gwen

Gwen/ Trent

Leshawna

Ezekiel

Blainley

Jo **X**

Noah **X**

Cody **X**

Zoey **Saved**

Owen **X**

Izzy **X**

Lighting **X**

"Looks like it is Blainley." Trent said as a gun was pointed next to them. "Get up." A cop said as they both put their hands in the air and looked at him. "What is that in your hands?" He asked Trent as he took the paper from him. "What is this?" He demanded.

"Please, sir. Let me explain." Trent said calmly as he walked to the officer. "Don't move." He officer yelled at Trent as he pointed his gun at him. "Just explain what this is." He questioned Trent. "Those were the people who were supposed to die at a ski lift." Trent told them.

"Yeah, I remember. Mike Smith was the only person on it." The officer told them. "Mike wasn't supposed to be," Trent said as he looked to the ground. "Everyone on that list was supposed to be on that lift with Mike, yet I had a vision and warned them of what was going to happen." Trent told the officer as he lowered his gun.

"The X next to the people's name means that they have died. They just started to die in order of the lift accident." The officer looked at Trent like he was a madman. "What does the save mean?" He questioned Trent. "Trent saved my life. I was going to be crushed by an elevator when Trent and his girlfriend pulled me up." Zoey butted in. "So you're telling me that the next person on this list is Blainley?" The officer asked as he handed back Trent's paper.

"Yes, we need to save her before she dies." Trent said as he, Zoey, and the officer started to walk down a hallway. "On this paper have 5 names, yet only 4 of you are here. Where are the others?" The officer asked. "Leshawna and Ezekiel were taken to your interrogation room at the police station." Trent told the officer. The officer grabbed his radio. "This is Officer Baker calling in on two teens, one boy one girl. They should be in the interrogation room." The radio went silent. "They aren't here. Sir, are you sure of it?" A voice on the other side said.

When Trent heard the news, he grabbed his phone and called Leshawna. "Trent! We are on our way to the mall as we speak." Leshawna said. "We stole a cop car!" Ezekiel yelled through the phone. "WHAT?!" Officer Baker yelled as he grabbed the phone. "Why did you take a cop car?" He asked Ezekiel. "Because we needed to get to the mall and fast, plus Leshawna's car is totaled." Ezekiel said as Baker laughed. "Just get here and fast, don't crash." He said as he hung up the phone.

With Blainley and Gwen, they ran into a garden part of the mall. "Where do you think that Trent and Zoey ran off to?" Blainley asked Gwen as they hid behind some flower pots as cops ran by them. "I don't know; let's just hope that they didn't get caught like Zeke and Leshawna." Gwen responded.

Trent, Zoey, and Officer Baker ran around the mall. "Call off trying to get the teens." Baker told the other cops as they started to leave one by one. "I will get everyone in the mall out. You two try to find Blainley and Gwen." Baker told them as he ran off. Trent grabbed his phone and dialed Gwen's number. "Gwen, where are you?" He asked. "We are at the garden." Gwen told him. "We are on our way, the cops should be leaving." Trent told her as he hung up the phone.

"Let's take the outside route; it will be faster than going through this crowd." Zoey told Trent as they ran to the front of the store. When the two ran out the front, they saw a police car with Leshawna and Ezekiel at the front of it. "Where are Gwen and Blainley?" Ezekiel asked as Trent and Zoey started to run to the garden part of the mall.

Gwen and Blainley got up from where they were hiding and walked to the open. "Do you remember who is next?" Gwen asked Blainley. "No, I didn't see the vision, Trent did." Blainley responded as Gwen took her phone out. "Funny, I just had reception." She said as she started to walk back to their hiding spot.

Gwen walked back to the flower pot where they were hiding. "Come on. I need just one bar." She pleaded as she continued to look at her phone. She walked backwards and hit a nearby shelf. The shelf started to tip over, "Oh no." She said as she tried to grab it. Gwen did grab something on the shelf. She tugged back but let it go, by the force of the falling object.

"Blainley, RUN!" Gwen screamed as she ran outside of the store. Blainley, on the other hand, looked as the shelf fell and a weed eater started up and started to move across the floor. Blainley jumped out of the way. "HA! Is that what was supposed to kill me? Pathetic." Blainley said as she saw that the weed eater scurried over to some left out propane tanks.

When the propane and the gas from the weed eater hit, an explosion happened. The flames engulf Blainley into its fiery heart, burning her body to death. Gwen ran out the store as the others were walking over to it.

Trent was the first to see her on the other side of the street. "Gwen?" He yelled as everyone looked over to her. They were all on the other side of the street, but Ezekiel. "What's going on?" He asked as the explosion happened. The force of the explosion sent Ezekiel flying onto the building on the other side of the street. If the explosion didn't kill him, the impact of the building did. He was smashed against the building and his blood splattered everywhere. He was stuck on the building as Zoey looked at him. "Zeke!" She screamed.

Trent saw the explosion happened he saw a nearby light pole fly off from the ground. "Leshawna!" Trent screamed as he tackled her to the ground as the pole flew over their heads. "That was too close." She told him as they got up. "Where is Gwen?" Trent asked as they turned and looked on the street.

When the explosion happened it caused a trolley from that was being worked in a shop, to start rolling down a hill. It started it gain speed as it continued to roll.

"Gwen!" Trent screamed as the trolley ran over to her. Zoey was near Ezekiel and Leshawna was still on the ground. Trent ran to her at full speed. He wasn't fast enough. Gwen reached her arm out as the trolley ran her over, taking her arm off and separating her body into 3 different pieces.

"GWEN!" Trent screamed. Time seemed to slow down as he ran over to her, he saw her reaching her arm out for him, and he couldn't get to her. Trent ran over to her body and went on his knees as he took her dead arm. "I'm so sorry." He cried as the trolley went up the other side of the hill and started to roll back down towards Trent.

**Shocker and cliff hanger. Gwen, whom I guess that lots of you readers thought would live, died. Now Trent is in the way of an oncoming trolley. Will he live? Or will he join Gwen in Heaven? Find out in the next and final chapter of Total Drama Final Destination.**

**Alive**: Trent, Leshawna, and Zoey

**Dead**: Mike, Lighting, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Noah, Jo, Blainley, Ezekiel, Gwen

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


	7. Chapter 7

The trolley started to roll back over to Trent; he looked at the oncoming trolley and closed his eyes. "Let this end." He whispered. He waited for it all to end. He waited to just stop feeling the pain of seeing everyone die in front of him. He waited, he felt pain, but it wasn't severe pain. He looked to see that he was on the ground and that the trolley missed him.

For when Trent closed his eyes, Zoey ran up and pushed him out of the way, they both fell to the ground near the burning building.

"I saved you." Zoey told him as she helped him up. "Looks like we are all save now." She told him as Leshawna walked over to them. "Trent, you could have easily moved out of the way. Why didn't you?" Leshawna asked. Zoey looked at him, "Yeah, you could have easily moved. Why do you just sit there?" Zoey asked.

Trent looked at Gwen's dead body, "I didn't want to live after seeing Gwen die." Trent looked to the ground. "She would have wanted you to live." Zoey comforted him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I loved her." Trent spoke. "We know you did, and she loved you to. That is why she would want you to live." Leshawna told him.

"She would want all of us to live, so would everybody, Mike, Cody, Jo, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Noah, even Blainley and Lighting would." Zoey told him. "But I couldn't save her." Trent told the girls. "But you saved me and Zoey." Leshawna responded. "You saved everyone. We were all supposed to die on the ski slope, you saved us all, you warned us who were going to die next and we all tried to save that person. It was all about you, Trent. You saved everyone." Zoey smiled at him.

"You're a hero Trent." Leshawna said. "I should be thanking you girls." Trent smiled back at them. If it wasn't for Zoey, I would have died. I would be a disappointment to Gwen." Trent said as the fire truck showed up. Officers started to rush onto the scene. The first one to come to the teens was Officer Baker.

"What happened?" Baker asked the three. Trent just smiled at him. "We lived." Trent told him. "We survived it all." Leshawna added. "What about the others? There were about six of you? What happened to them?" He asked.

"Blainley is in the burning building. Ezekiel is on the building," Trent took a pause; "Gwen is on the road." He pointed to the dead girl that was on the road. "What about you two?" Baker looked over to Trent and Leshawna. "Trent saved me by tackling me under a flying light pole." Leshawna told him. "And I saved Trent from an oncoming trolley." Zoey told Baker.

"So does this mean that it is over?" Baker asked them. "I hope so." Trent told him, "I hope so."

**Well that is the end of that story. Trent, Leshawna, and Zoey lived through it all. It is too bad that Mike, Lighting, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Noah, Jo, Blainley, Ezekiel, and Gwen couldn't. So how about we remember all of their deaths again, shall we?**

**Lighting- (Vision)** "I don't know what is happening, but Lighting is getting, Sha-off." With that Lighting jumped off the chair and landed on the ground. On his feet. The impact was so great that his bones went through his legs and into his head, killing him instantly.

**Lighting- (Real Life) - **While walking, he tripped on the weight that Brick dropped and tumbled backwards. As he did so, Jo was lifting at least 400lbs. on the machine. As she lifted up, Lighting's head fell underneath the weight. "Sha-what?" He screamed the weight the Jo had snapped because of the weights that was on the wire. The weight came rushing down and smashed into Lighting's head.

**Izzy- (Vision) **"OH MY GOD!" Owen screamed as he leaned back, while leaning back caused them to rock forward a lot to where they both, Izzy and Owen, fell off to their deaths.

** Izzy- (Real Life)** Izzy landed and slid till the metal that stuck up went through the back of her head and stuck out of her mouth. Izzy started to gag when Jo, Ezekiel, and Zoey ran over to her. "IZZY!" Zoey screamed

**Owen- (Vision) **"OH MY GOD!" Owen screamed as he leaned back, while leaning back caused them to rock forward a lot to where they both, Izzy and Owen, fell off to their deaths.

**Owen- (Real Life) **The room had Owen's blood covering it, the tube that was inside his body shift positions and instead of the fat that it was supposed to suck out, it sucked out Owen's intestines. His intestines clogged the vacuum to make it explode all over the room.

**Mike- (Vision) **Zoey screamed as Mike held her tight. "I'm scared." She said as their cart shock and fell off the wire and hit to the side of the mountain.

**Mike didn't leave with the group**

** Zoey- (Vision) **Zoey screamed as Mike held her tight. "I'm scared." She said as their cart shock and fell off the wire and hit to the side of the mountain.

**Zoey- (Real Life/ Saved)** The elevator started to lower, closer and closer. "Please, please pull me up." Zoey continued to plead as the elevator got even closer. Trent continued to try to pull her up, soon another hand grabbed Zoey and with the combined force, they pulled her up, just as the elevator stopped in front of them.

** Cody- (Vision)** A piece of their cart flew off and went into the back of Cody's head.

** Cody- (Real Life) **Cody duck under the pole, it flew right over his head and hung out the other side of the car. Cody then lifted his head and looked at the pole. "That was too close. Does this mean I am safe?" As soon as he said that, a tire from the car flew and hit the back of his head, making his eye go through the pole that was hanging out the window. Killing him instantly.

** Noah- (Vision) **Noah screamed as another rock was given to the chairs, this rock made his poles fly out of his hands, Noah grabbed them and then the chairs rocked forward. The poles penetrated through his throat.

**Noah- (Real Life) **he slid under another falling shelf. It landed on him with his chest down squished. Noah struggled to get up. He was too weak. He looked at a leaning shelf to see a bowling ball rolling off the shelf. "Oh COME ON!" Noah screamed as the bowling ball fell off the shelf and onto his head. Flatting his head.

** Jo- (Vision) **"I'm getting out of here!" Jo screamed as she jumped from the chair to the pole with a latter. When she grabbed on to it, her feet slipped and she fell onto an already fallen chair, breaking her back.

**Jo- (Real Life) **Jo struggled to get her leg out from under the shelf, the baseball finally rolling to the pitching machine. The ball flew out of the machine and into Jo's face. "JO!" Trent screamed as he saw her lying on the ground with the baseball stuck in the skull.

** Blainley- (Vision) **She was about to try to jump for the latter when a gust of wind kicked up and her hair got caught in the wires. "AHHHHH!" She screamed in bloody horror as her hair got more tangled in the wire, Blainley's skin started to rip down the middle as her whole face ripped into two.

**Blainley- (Real Life) **When the propane and the gas from the weed eater hit, an explosion happened. The flames engulf Blainley into its fiery heart, burning her body to death. Gwen ran out the store as the others were walking over to it.

** Ezekiel- (Vision) **as the chair that she and Ezekiel were on flew around and hit another pole. Killing him as soon as he hit it.

** Ezekiel- (Real Life) **The force of the explosion sent Ezekiel flying onto the building on the other side of the street. If the explosion didn't kill him, the impact of the building did. He was smashed against the building and his blood splattered everywhere.

** Leshawna- (Vision)** She was dangling trying to get up. "Please, please, don't let me die." Leshawna pleaded as the wire from the other side of the lift snapped and flew over to the other side. The wire then went through Leshawna, cutting her into two.

** Leshawna- (Real Life/ Saved) **Trent saw the explosion happened he saw a nearby light pole fly off from the ground. "Leshawna!" Trent screamed as he tackled her to the ground as the pole flew over their heads.

** Gwen- (Vision) **Then the final shake happened. Trent grabbed on to Gwen as their chair started to fall. "I love you." Trent whispered into Gwen's ear as their chair hit the ground.

** Gwen- (Real Life) **Gwen reached her arm out as the trolley ran her over, taking her arm off and separating her body into 3 different pieces.

** Trent- (Vision)** Then the final shake happened. Trent grabbed on to Gwen as their chair started to fall. "I love you." Trent whispered into Gwen's ear as their chair hit the ground.

** Trent- (Real Life/ Saved) **For when Trent closed his eyes, Zoey ran up and pushed him out of the way, they both fell to the ground near the burning building.

**Well that was fun to go back down memory lane. Now don't get lost on your way back to civilization. It is a left then a right then a U-turn at the tree 300 km away, I think. Anyways, hope you liked this story. Comment, it gives me motivation to continue my stories.**

**Lived**: Trent, Leshawna, and Zoey

**Dead**: Mike, Lighting, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Noah, Jo, Blainley, Ezekiel, Gwen

**Read my other stories**

**Total Drama Hangover**

**Total Villainous Island**

**Total Drama Redemption**


End file.
